Love in Darkness
by EverlilyLotr101
Summary: A girl whos life is full of pain, blood and vampires. She has never found peace but then she found the dark brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

In preparation of the grand festival that was being held in the Imperial City, the rest of Cyrodiil had abandoned their homes and traveled to the main City but not everyone goes to the magnificent show. At the strike of midnight in the empty town of Bravil, 17 figures dressed in black robes appeared from the dark and walked up to the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. "Do you think that there might be someone still here?" whispered a blonde haired Breton called Antoinetta. "No, the people of Cyrodiil are too busy at their festival to bother about our little ceremony" Laughed Lucien "Let us begin!"

"_Scream, Eclipse, scream for all your worth, nobody is going to hear you"_

_As he spoke he pierced her delicate flesh with his teeth. Pain rushed though Eclipse's body and she bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. The vampire bit harder and the pain was too much for her, a tormented cry escaped from her red lips and tears of pain began to fall down her pale cheeks. _

While the rest of the Dark brotherhood was eating, Vicente Valtieri stalked of to the Bravil Bridge. "At lest they are having a good time, what's that smell?" The delicious smell was defiantly blood. "Honeysuckles, Apple blossoms, Lavender and a hint of mint, yum" He licked his lips then felt his pointy teeth with his tongue. Vicente followed the smell till he found two bodies lying dead on the dirty ground. One of them was a male vampire; the other was a female girl blood covering her pale body. The vampire had a short sword pierced in his chest. The floral smell was coming from the girl, Vicente stared at the girl with disbelief, she was a Hale, a sweet-blood servant race that served vampires. There were a few left in Cyrodiil and this one was severely injured. "I can't let her die, not a Hale" Vicente picked up the girl with ease for she was thin from lack of nutrition and wrapped her shivering body with his dark cloak. When Vicente returned to the others, Ocheeva was shocked at the site of a body in his arms; she could not see the persons face only her pale legs which were stained with blood. "Vicente!" She screeched, every member of the Dark Brotherhood stopped what they were doing and turned towards the vampire. "Who is that?" they all asked at once. "I don't know, I found her with a dead vampire. I think she killed him but she is injured"

_She could feel strong hands lifting her from the ground. Pain rippled though her body. Concerned voices so close to her. Who were they? Nobody cared about her anymore. Then a powerful aroma reached her nose Vampire! And so close to her body to so why wasn't he biting into her scarred body. Then she heard a male voice talking. "Do you think we healed her in time?" A light female voice answered "Let's hope so"_

_She frowned and opened her eyes._

Vicente looked down at the thin figure on the bed. She was so still. "Do you think we healed her in time?" He looked up to Antoinette. She looked at him with worry and whispered "Let's hope so" Vicente nodded then looked down at the girl and stared with amazement. The Hale's blue eyes .

To be continued


	2. Loathe and Lust

*gasp* "Stay away" The Hale's eyes looked at Vicente with fear and started to crab-crawl backwards. Vicente put his arms out in front of him to prove he wouldn't hurt her. "I am not armed as you can see" He spoke gently. She scanned him for weapons "But you still have fangs" She gritted though her teeth. Vicente gave a little laugh but it died when he looked back into her eyes. She glared at him and Vicente could see the emotions in her eyes: Shock, pain, loss and surprisingly lust. Vicente, himself had heard the myths about Hales. The Hale kinds both loathed and adore vampires. Her eyes darted around the room trying to find the nearest way to escape. Vicente moved closer to her. She let out a scream of terror and raised her hands over her head. Her breathing came out in rapid gasps.

My heart raced when my sight reached the vampire. I mustered my voice up so I could be heard "Stay away" I grabbed the nearest thing to crawl backwards. A bedpost. This made me even more scared. The vampire outstretched his arms and spoke "I am not armed as you can see" He spoke it gently. I almost snorted _is this some kind of joke? You have freaking fangs for the nines sake!_ Again I raised my voice "But you still have fangs" I tried desperately not to say what I wanted to. The vampire laughed which made my stomach knot with desire. I glowered at him and he stared at me back. I looked around at my surroundings then the vampire moved forward. My heart raced with excitement and fear. _Oh how I loathe it._ I scream and fling my hands up to protect my face and neck. My breathing becomes more rapid. _I can't do this anymore._

Vicente felt a wave of pity come over him as he watched this beautiful, pain creature in front of him. He reached for her and wrapped her cold hands in his. "I am NOT going to hurt you" She growled at him "Prove it, prove that you are not going to break when you smell my scent" Antoinette came into the room which made the girl more shocked. "So, you're awake. Please don't worry Vicente won't harm you; he's been around humans for years. I'm Antoinette Marie. Here I brought you some soup" Antoinette spoke without gaps. "Ummmmm, thanks I'm Eclipse" Her blue eyes locked onto Vicente and she blushed as she started to relax. She sipped slowly at the soup. Vicente stood up, still notifying that her hands were shaking. ^^^^^^^ I closed my eyes waiting to feel sharp teeth sink though my flesh but got hands gently holding mine. "I am NOT going to hurt you" Again with the joking " Prove it, prove that you are not going to break when you smell my scent" My voice comes out in a growl but I do have to give it to him that he has very good self-control. If it where my former torturer I would be lying on the floor with HIM on top of me, enjoying the services my body has to offer. I shudder as I see a second figure appear. Does this leech have a coven just waiting to taste my blood? I am wrong. The figure is a young woman about the same age as me. She is carrying a tray which has food on it. My nose twitched _Food, how long has it been since I had food?_ She approached me and spoke fast, her voice full with excitement "So, you're awake. Please don't worry Vicente won't harm you; he's been around humans for years. I'm Antoinette Marie. Here I brought you some soup" Sooooo, the leech is called Vicente and he's a tame vampire as if! But Antoinette _seems _nice "Ummmmm, thanks I'm Eclipse" My eyes found Vicente's and a wave of desire and former pain rippled though me. _I HATE IT._ I pick up the spoon and carefully lifted it up. It smelt _soooo _good. I sip and feel the pleasure of it run down my throat. The leech, _Vicente_ got up and walked away. My hands shook with loss.


End file.
